Christmas prezzie for Jem
by bluecow
Summary: This is for my friend, Jemma who has been written into this story as 'Violet Indigo'. Normally, I hate OCs and stuff, but this is for Jem. Merry Christmas, Jem


Alice: Ok, this is a Christmas prezzie for my best friend Jemma! This is going to be innocent, I promise, Jem! I am writing you into it, but when we chose our taken names, I can't remember what you chose, so I'm just going to call you Violet Indigo.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Valkyrie barely contained her excitement as Skulduggery pulled her into the run-down building that contains China's apartment and library. China was throwing a party on Christmas night; Valkyrie had snuck out her window and met Skulduggery at the pier.

They climbed the old, shabby looking staircase until they reached China's floor. The party was being held in her apartment, so Skulduggery and Valkyrie knocked on her door. China answered it and flashed them a cheery smile. She was wearing a floor-length red and white dress that made her look like a candy cane, in a good way of course.

They entered the room and Skulduggery went off to chat with Erskine Ravel. Valkyrie was immediately greeted by Fletcher, who held mistletoe above their heads and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Merry Christmas." he said with a grin. "Here's your present!" He handed her a small, blue box, a bit bigger than a matchbox. She opened it to find the most beautiful earrings with a large gem hanging from them. The gem was a swirl of blue and green and she couldn't quite place the name of it. Seeing Valkyrie's confusion, Fletcher said "They're called Paua shells, they're from New Zealand."

"Well," she replied "They're beautiful!" She kissed him on the cheek then handed him a very large, short cylinder wrapped in gift wrap. He tore away the paper to find a tub labeled 'Johnston's industrial strength hair gel.' Valkyrie grinned to herself as he shot a dirty look her way, but that dirty look only lasted a second before he cracked up laughing.

Valkyrie gazed around the room at the few people who had been invited. She saw Ghastly and Tanith admiring her sword, Skulduggery chatting with China and Erskine and a small girl, dressed fully in purple standing in the corner. She examined this child, she looked to be about 13, maybe 14, and she had on purple jeans, purple jacket and a purple trench coat. Her whole outfit was topped off with a purple headband with a bow on it. She was skinny and had relatively short brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

Fletcher followed her vision to the small girl and asked aloud what Valkyrie had been wondering "Who is that?" China, having overheard that comment and looking in the direction of which the two of them were looking, strolled over to them.

"That girl is Violet Indigo." She said to them.

'Well, she obviously likes purple…' thought Valkyrie. Having heard her name, Violet looked up. China continued as Violet walked over.

"She has the power of telekinesis, but she is mainly fond of her powers, as she can make an object levitate, stand on it and essentially fly places. She will make a valuable asset." By this point, Violet had reached where the three of them were standing. China introduced them and they shook hands.

Violet hung around Valkyrie and Fletcher for most of the night, the young couple found that they had a lot in common with the child. Violet was innocent at heart, but she was not afraid to kill, she reminded Valkyrie of herself when she had just met Skulduggery. Soon, Tanith and Ghastly had joined them and the five of them conversed about music. Violet said to them "I don't really listen to music that isn't classical." At this comment, Tanith's jaw fell open.

"But surely, you've heard of 'The Ramones', right?" She asked, slightly panicked.

"…No…" came the slightly nervous reply. If Tanith's mouth could open any further, it would have.

"We need to get you interested in _good _music! Tomorrow, if you are not doing anything, and you three can come along too, we will meet at my house and listen to _good_ music!" Tanith gave them the address and they set a time. At this point, it was time for the guests to depart.

…..NEXT DAY….

When Valkyrie walked up the steps to Tanith's house, she was excited and didn't know what to expect, she had never been there before. She knocked on the door and a leather-clad Tanith greeted her with a smile. Valkyrie followed Tanith down the hallway to a large lounge room where the other three were already. It was a fairly nice room, not as nice as China's, but it was sophisticated in a sort of way. The walls, sofas and carpet were a deep red and Tanith had a small sound system playing Ramones music in the background. Valkyrie knew they were Tanith's favorite band.

As she sat down, she turned to Violet and asked her "So what can you do with your powers?"

"Well…" came the reply. "Technically, what I do is a form of Necromancy, but I really don't believe in their ethics. I can control any object that I can picture in my head as well as the place it is in."  
"That sounds pretty cool." said Fletcher.

"Yeah," agreed Valkyrie. "China tells us you like controlling things to carry you, making it seem like you're flying."

"Yes, I do enjoy that, it is a lot like actually flying, but you don't need hollow bones or a tail."

"Why would you need hollow bones and a tail to fly?" asked Ghastly.

"If your bones aren't hollow, you'd be too heavy to fly, and if you didn't have a tail, you wouldn't be able to control yourself." Violet explained.

"Fascinating." Tanith chimed in.

"Indeed it is. I have heard from China that one of your friends, I think she called him Skulduggery, can fly."  
"Yeah," said Valkyrie. "He can and he would love to meet you, I'm sure!"

"Oh, good, cuz I would love to meet him!" Violet was smiling sweetly.

"I think that China was right," said Valkyrie. "You would be a valuable asset. Would you like to join us on our current case?"

Violet grinned. "Of course!"

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Alice: Ok, when I read fanfics, I know that I HATE reading about OCs but, this is for my friend's Christmas prezzie, so shut up if you have a problem with it!

Review positively and you shall receive an imagination cookie AND an imagination candy cane! (I'm feeling generous; it's a week till Christmas!)


End file.
